Drifting
by Carlykinz
Summary: Nick and Zoe have broken up but Zoe still loves Nick. Zoe still took the fertility drugs but Zoe has a secret that she needs to tell Nick and Nick still really loves Zoe and will do anything to get her back but will Nick win Zoe back. feel free to follow me on Twitter @Carlykinz and I will follow back!.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: well this is a new story about Nick and Zoe and I hope you will like it. I thought I would do a story about when Nick and Zoe broke up but she still loves Nick. Zoe still took the fertility drugs but Zoe has a secret that she needs to tell Nick and Nick still really loves Zoe and will do anything to get her back but will Nick win Zoe back. I don't own the characters or the show and all the mistakes are my own.**

Zoe Woke up to soft sunlight shining in her face so she turned and looked at her clock to see that it was 6:55am so she still had a few minutes until her alarm went off so she turned the alarm off and went to get out of bed but she stopped in her tracks as she saw an old picture of her and Nick that stood on her night stand and this brought back the memories of last night that Zoe yet again had cried self to sleep and it was exactly a month today that Nick had ended the relationship between him and Zoe after finding out that she was lying to him this whole time. Zoe had been crying herself to sleep ever since that dreadful day at work when Nick found the fertility drugs and that she had lied to him and that he told her bluntly in front of colleagues and friends that he wanted to end the relationship which crushed her heart as he walked away and never looked back and ever since their work relationship was strained and suffered because they barely could look at one another or be in the same room at times. It crushed Zoe each time they would pass in the corridor and Nick would stop and walk back to the direction he came from. Zoe wiped the tears that began to fall as she relived that moment when Nick ended the relationship. Zoe brought herself back to the present and placed the photo in the draw and began her day.

Zoe got ready for work and grabbed a black coffee and headed to work knowing that she was going to be late and she knew that she was going to have to face Nick as soon as she walked through the ED doors. Zoe parked her Mini cooper in the usual parking space and walked into the ED.

"Morning Dr Hanna, late again naughty naughty" Noel said as she approached the reception.

"Yes thank you for pointing that out "Zoe said she rushed past into the staffroom and hung her bag and coat up and grabbed her stethoscope.

Zoe let out a sigh of relief as she hadn't bumped into Nick yet but her luck was going to change because as soon as she stepped out of the Staffroom Nick was standing at reception with his back to her but he would recognise the noise of her heels anywhere.

"Late yet again Dr Hanna, are you going for a world record in persistent lateness "Nick said sternly not bothering to turn around.

"Whatever Nick "Zoe said as she stormed past him as she saw Dixie bringing in her a patient. Nick didn't like the way Zoe spoke to him so he stormed after her wanting an explanation but Nick stopped as soon as he saw that Zoe had a patient but he made a mental note to speak to her later alone.

Nick decided to head back to his office as she could see Zoe had things under control. Once Nick closed the door to his office he let out a breath as he hated being angry at Zoe and he hated that she hated him back when all he wanted was to get Zoe back. Nick sat down in his big leather chair behind his desk and pulled out a framed photo and looked at it for a while which made him smile. The photo was of him and Zoe back when they were happy and going strong. The photo was from a work party with Nick holding Zoe as she laughed and they both had no idea this photo had been taken at the time as it was a complete natural photo which Nick loved and framed it straight away. Since they broke up a month ago Nick still took a look at the photo from time to time.

Mean while back in the ED Zoe had finished with her patient and was hovering at the reception desk when Linda appeared next to her.

"How are things" Linda asked as she knew Zoe still cared for Nick and she was there when Nick broke her heart and she had to put her best friend back together.

"I'm alright "Zoe replied knowing that Linda knew her too well and that something was bothering her.

"Come on you can tell me" Linda said as she placed her arm around Zoe. Zoe smiled but had to rush off as she felt Sick. Linda watched as Zoe rushed to the toilets to empty her stomach.

Linda decided to rush after her friend so she walked in to the toilets to hear Zoe reaching and coughing but Zoe stopped as she heard someone enter the toilets.

"Zoe, I know you are there I can hear you reaching"

Zoe grabbed some toilet roll and wiped her mouth and walked out the cubical to see Linda waiting for her.

"Zoe, what's going on?" Linda asked as she watched Zoe splash colder water on her face.

"I honestly don't know Linda "Zoe said weakly.

Linda wasn't sure what to say to Zoe so she kept quiet. "I think I might have a bug or something " Zoe said as she forced a smile.

"Shall we get back to work and don't worry I am fine" Zoe said as she grabbed the door and left the toilet with Linda closely on her heels.

After Zoe's quick disappearance to the ladies she managed to carry on with the rest of her day without having to make a trip to the toilet.

Nick decided now was the best time to talk to Zoe so he headed to the ED and looked for Zoe finding her in the staffroom.

"Zoe, a word about your lateness and your attitude" Nick said

"I have nothing to say to you Nick" Zoe said as she walked out the staffroom.

Nick watched as Zoe stormed out of the staffroom over to resus. Nick hated this whole awkwardness between them both and wanted it to change and was going to make sure it would change and get he would get his Zoe back.


	2. Chapter 2

Zoe felt the nausea wash over but she continued to resus and carried on like nothing was happening when all she really wanted to do was to be sick. Zoe checked on a patient who was brought in earlier. As Zoe checked the patients note the sickness was getting stronger so Zoe closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath and but she felt dizzy and light-headed and she began to spin slightly but this never went unmissed by Nick who came charging into the resus to check on everything and make sure everything was running smoothly. Nick walked over to Zoe and spoke quietly to her.

"Zoe are you alright?" as Zoe heard Nick speak she opened her eyes and smiled and said that she was fine but Nick did not agree so he said rather sternly "Zoe go and take a break".

"Nick I am fine" Zoe said firmly

"Zoe just the out of resus now" Nick ordered and Zoe could not stand up to him any longer otherwise she might regret it so, Zoe walked out of resus as instructed and took a quick break outside for some fresh air hoping it would make her feel better.

Zoe walked round the corner where she usually has a crafty cigarette but this time she couldn't face having a cigarette, even the thought of having one made her feel ill and this was the moment when Zoe knew something was not right with her as she usually loved her cigarettes and would do anything to have one. Zoe was deep in thought that she never noticed Linda came outside and was standing near her on her break.

Linda saw Zoe first so she approached her friend but was not greeted by the usual Zoe but she was greeted with a quiet withdrawn Zoe and the people who knew Zoe say that she was never a quiet person or short for words but today was different.

"Zoe, there is something wrong and you are not telling me are you?" Linda said softly to her friend who nodded but tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"Hey it's alright, you can tell me anything and I will help you with whatever it is alright?" Linda hugged Zoe and tried to calm Zoe who was sobbing.

"Zoe is you still taking those Fertility drugs?" Linda whispered not wanting to upset her but with what Linda saw today she had a feeling it was them that were making her friend ill like this.

"No I stopped the day after Nick left me as I don't see much point after that" Zoe managed to say as she let go of Linda and dried her eyes.

"Sorry I had to ask" Linda smiled and went to say something her pager went off and she had to go rushing into hospital. Linda looked back at her friend before she went rushing back in to the ED. Zoe wiped her eyes and decided to go back to work.

Meanwhile Linda was just rounding the corner when she bumped into Nick who wasn't really looking where he was going.

"Oh Sorry Nurse Andrews" Nick said as he walked away but turned back round to ask Linda something.

"Actually Nurse Andrews can I have a word with you about something"

"Yeah of course Mr Jordan"

"Ok well, your Zoe's best friend but have you noticed that she's acting rather weird lately and not herself" Nick said frowning.

"Now you mention it she is acting very strange and I was just with her and she started crying for no reason which is not like Zoe at all" Linda said thinking about it.

Linda could see that Nick still loved Zoe so she decided to ask him a burning question and she knew she would have the right answer.

"Mr Jordan, do you still love Zoe?" Linda watched Nick as he nodded to her question

"Ok, do you want Zoe back?" Linda asked hoping the answer was yes and again Nick nodded confirming her suspicions.

"Alright then go and talk to her she needs you Nick I have tried and failed to get what's wrong out of her and if you brake her heart again Nick then I seriously will not be happy" Linda warned but she stressed on the last bit because the last time she was the one to put her friend back together.

"I will not hurt Zoe again and I realised that I had made a terrible mistake and I regretted it as soon as I said it and I have been a mess ever since".

"Go and sort things out and I know she loves you still Nick so go" Nick didn't need telling twice and he went charging down the stairs looking for Zoe and as luck would have it she was just coming in after being outside. Nick rushed up to Zoe turned round to see Nick standing front of her.

"What do you want?"

Nick never spoke he just placed a kiss on Zoe's lips and Kissed her passionately and she kissed Nick back and wrapped her arms around him.

Whistles started coming from people passing by as they kissed and even their work colleagues whistled too.

"Oh thank goodness they are back together as they need each other "Tess said as she smiled at the both as she walked past with Charlie who whistled. Nick pulled away from the kiss because he was rather breathless after that kiss.

"I've missed you" Zoe said as she cuddled up to Nick who protectively placed his arm around her and smiled at Zoe who was beaming.

"Why did you end it last time Nick and I know I screwed up too?" Zoe asked curiously "I was an idiot and that's it" Nick said and Zoe wasn't going to argue.

From that moment on Nick and Zoe's relationship was back on but Zoe knew she had something she needed to find out and did she need to tell Nick about how she felt.

**Sorry that was rather Rubbish but I know what I want to happen in the middle but I need chapters to get to it and I was having trouble with how to get to the main reason for this story which I am sure you all have worked out now ;-). **


	3. Chapter 3

Zoe couldn't believe that this morning she was crying her eyes out over loosing Nick and now a few hours later she had her Nick back. Nick's pager went off so they had to pull a part but before Nick walked away he whispered "stay at mine tonight" and Zoe nodded as she was nervous as she didn't feel like herself but she wanted to spend time with Nick.

"yeah that sounds great" Zoe smiled trying to sound like herself not wanting to let Nick see the worried and nervous Zoe but little did she know Nick already knew she wasn't herself. Nick winked and then walked away heading to answer the pager.

Zoe stood and watched Nick walk away and her heart sank as she knew she had something she wanted to tell him ad she was nervous how he would react and when she should tell him when she finds out herself. Zoe walked into the staff room and grabbed her bag and headed for her mini cooper. Once Zoe got into her car she parked in the high street and walked into the local chemist and nervously looked around to find the section she was looking for. Zoe looked at the many tests on sale and went through them all but she settled on getting the dearest one and then heading to the check out and paying for it and then rushing back to her car and then heading back to the ED.

Once Zoe placed her belongings back in her locker she went to find Linda as she didn't want to do this alone so she hunted high and low for Linda and eventually finding her in the ED checking on patients but Nick was hovering over in the corner so Zoe thought of ways to get Linda's attention.

"psssst" Zoe said as she stood by the resus doors trying to get Linda's attention. Linda turned her head and looked round the room until she saw Zoe standing at the doors holding a paper bag which contained something and she wanted to know what she was holding so Linda walked over to Zoe but glancing over at Nick who was too busy to notice anything for once.

"Zoe, what's wrong? Is everything alright?" Zoe nodded

"I need your help" Zoe whispered "Follow me" Linda followed Zoe as they entered the lady's room where Zoe opened the package which contained a pregnancy test.

"Where did you get this one the hospitals don't have ones like this" Linda asked as she looked at the packaging.

"I went to a chemist quickly because I didn't want to Nick to know as I am sure some will tell him because nearly everyone will know we are back on" Zoe said as she ripped it open and then took a deep breath and then went in to a cubical and then did what she had to do.

"Come on Zo" Linda called out as she looked at her watch

"I can't do it when you are rushing me and I'm nervous" Zoe called back.

A few moments later Zoe came out with a nervous smile and then placed the test on the side and they waited 10 minutes before they both looked at it and there were 2 clear blue lines confirming that Zoe was in fact pregnant with Nick's baby.

"Oh my god" Zoe said as he glanced at the results.

"I knew it" Linda said with a huge smile on her face as she looked at Zoe who had a stunned look on her face.

"All this time I have been wanting this when I was with Nick and now it's happened I don't feel excited" Zoe said as she grabbed the test and then placing it back in the box.

"You will get excited but you're in shock after all these years knowing that you can't have children and telling yourself that each time and then this happens"

"You're going to keep a stick that you have just peed on?" Linda asked as she just registered what Zoe just did.

"Yeah, I'm going to keep it when I show Nick so he will believe me after last time when I crushed his dream"

"What are you going to tell Nick for now because I ran into him earlier and he knows something is wrong" Linda asked as she checked her appearance in the mirror.

"I ...don't know what and how I am going to tell Nick" Zoe thought about it but she was worried Nick would think she was lying again.

"Ok if you bump into him again can you just say I had a bug or something, oh no you can't because I am meant to being staying at his tonight" Zoe

"Say that it was something you ate and then tell him Zo or do you want lose him again if you shut him out again and he does have a right to know" Linda knew she was right but she was worried about Zoe because she does have a tendency to shout others out if they came to close.

"We better get out of here "Zoe said as she grabbed the pregnancy test box and tried to hide it as she and Linda crept out f the ladies.

"Thank you for not letting me do this alone" Zoe said as she hugged Linda who hugged her best friend back.

"You're welcome, that's what best friends are for" Linda said as she let go of Zoe and began to walk away. Zoe said goodbye to Linda and went to hide the test in her locker and carry on working the best she could. Zoe took a few moments to herself to think about what she has just found out that she thought not in a million year it would happen to her. "I am excited" and with that Zoe placed a hand on her stomach where the small precious baby was growing but how and when was she going to tell Nick?


	4. Chapter 4

Zoe walked out of the staffroom and wondered over to the reception desk and pick up a patient form and read the name that was written on it.

"Lucy turner please" Zoe called out confidently even though on the inside she wanted to throw up again and now she knew the real reason why but she could not see let her patient see she was not well.

"Hi I'm Dr Hanna but, you can call me Zoe" Zoe walked Lucy over to cubical 4 and pulled the curtains round.

"Right what can I help you with?" Zoe asked Lucy who looked rather worried.

"I fell over at work and now I have this shooting pain in my wrist ad elbow" Lucy said as she pointed the black and blue swollen wrist and elbow that she was resting on the bed.

"Alright , well I am just going to have a look but I have to say as soon and I saw I knew it was broken" Zoe said as she looked Lucy's arm but she stopped when Lucy winced at the pain.

"I will give you some morphine to get rid of the pain but I will have to send you up for an ex-ray to make sure what type of fracture it is alright" Zoe reached into the medicine draw and took out a needle and a small bottle of morphine and pierced the top of the bottle with the needle and took 5 mils of the drug and put the needle in to Lucy's painful arm.

"I will be right back, I am just going to book you in for a ex-ray" Lucy nodded and laid down on the bed and let the drugs wash over her.

Zoe walked over to the reception desk and grabbed the phone and went to dial the number for ex-ray but she felt dizzy and light headed again so she laid the phone down off the hook and placed her hands on the desk and shut her eyes and took deeps breathes.

Nick wondered over to Zoe who jumped as she heard Nick say something to her.

"How about we order a takeaway and a bottle of wine and a movie?" Nick asked with cheery tone of voice but, he soon noticed that Zoe wasn't really paying attention and looked rather spacey and remote.

"Sounds great" Zoe forced a smile on her face and kissed Nick's cheek hoping he would leave but he stayed. Nick raised his eye brow because he was not convinced with Zoe's forced smile.

"Come on Zoe, I know when something is bothering you" Nick walked closer to Zoe and place his arm round her but Zoe never leant into him like she usually did.

"I'm sorry but I got to go..." Zoe pulled away from Nick and rushed outside the ED and took deep breathes as she began to panic and tears slide down her face as she sobbed her hear out.

Mean while Nick stood rooted to the spot where he watched Zoe rush off outside. Nick walked slowly outside and walked to Zoe's usual smoking spot to see her crying her eyes out. Nick rushed over and pulled Zoe in towards him and held her as she cried her eyes out. Nick rubbed her back to try and calm her down which seemed to work as it used to when they were together. It still amazed Nick that he still remembered all these little things that Zoe loved and he had never forgotten them and he was glad because she clearly needed him.

"Zo, you can tell me whatever it is" Nick kissed the top of her head. A few moments later Zoe pulled out of Nick embrace and wiped her eyes and smiled.

"I'm sorry, for that but I am not feeling myself at the moment and that idea you had for tonight sounds brilliant and that's exactly what I need to cuddle up to my boyfriend tonight "Zoe loved saying boyfriend as she never really said that very much as she never stayed in a relationship long enough to use that word and now she had a reason and someone special to cuddle up to at night.

"That's not the reason is it Zoe, I know there is something that you are not telling me and this was what happened last time and what made me end it Zoe" Nick looked down at the floor and did not look at Zoe as he told her how he felt.

"Nick , there is something but I am not ready to tell you yet but please don't leave me again nick that broke me last time" Zoe started crying again but she stormed off again.

"Zoe, wait" Nick shouted after but she had already gone inside. Zoe walked in the ED and wiped her eyes before she got to the reception desk over and called ex-ray and booked Lucy in.

Mean while Nick walked back in to the ED and ignored Noël's constant pestering "Mr J, the board called" Noel yelled making half the ED jump but Nick just ignored it as his mind was on Zoe and he saw her standing at the far side of the Reception desk which was where Nick tried to avoid but at that last moment everyone seemed to come in at the same time and crowded the desk area and so Nick had to walk near Zoe but his heart skipped a beat as he was pushed slightly and he fell into Zoe, Nick said his apologies but they locked eyes but Zoe was first to break the eye contact as she looked away from Nick and carried on her duties. It was Nick who walked away feeling lost and empty without Zoe. Nick closed the door to his office and he sat down in his leather chair and opened the draw and took out the picture of him and Zoe as a tear fell down his cheek. Nick wiped away the tear and began to think of ways to get Zoe to tell him what was wrong.

**I hope you all liked that and thank you all for your wonderful reviews which I love so thank you very much. I f you like this story then please check out my other stories if you haven't already as I would love some more reviews thanks so much. All my stories are Nick and Zoe as they are my favourite pairing.**

**Other stories by me Carlykinz:**

**Life with the Jordan's**

**Obsession, I want you to want me, I want you**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: I am overwhelmed with your wonderful reviews about this story and I have to say that I thought you would hate this story but I am so glad that you all like the idea. Thank you all very much for adding this story to your favourites and alerts .  
**

* * *

"Come on Zo, pull yourself together" Zoe muttered to herself as she sorted though the patients that checked out.

"Zoe, is everything alright?" Tess said as she appeared next to her with a mountain of paper work.

"I am just going through something right now, but I am just worried about telling Nick" Zoe felt better telling Tess and she knew Tess wouldn't judge her and she would help her.

"You will tell Nick in your own time whatever it is but, you will need to tell him Zoe, can I see what it is and I will try to be more help" Tess whispered the last line as she leant in towards Zoe.

"Ok if I tell you, you can't tell Nick or anyone but Linda does know" Zoe sounded rather serious.

"I will not tell a soul" Tess placed her hand over her heart in a secretive gesture to let Zoe know her secret is safe with her.

"Thank you Tess, well I am pregnant and It's Nick's baby but I was told that I could never have children and now this and that was what caused Nick to end it last time and I am worried her will do it again"

"If I know Nick he will be over the moon, he won't end it Zoe because we can all see that he loves you Zoe" Tess placed her hand on Zoe's back as a comfort.

"I know you are right but, I am just so nervous and worried about telling him" Zoe smiled weakly at Tess who smiled back.

"I am meant to come to his house tonight but I don't know what to because I want to go and spend time with Nick, I really love him Tess" Zoe absent-mindedly placed her hand over her stomach and rubbed it.

"Tell Him tonight Zoe, He will be very pleased, I haven't told anyone this Zoe but, Nick came to me after you broke up and all he did was talk about you and how stupid he was letting you go and he was willing to adopt a child with you Zoe"

"Nick was willing to adopt a child with me?" Zoe was taken back and this was what she needed to hear and now she was ready to tell Nick tonight.

"Yeah, he was willing to adopt a child with you Zoe, Nick will do anything for you Zoe and he clearly loves you with all his heart and he was a complete mess when he left you, he even considered leaving not wanting to see you knowing he put that hurt and upset look on your face as it only broke his heart every day" Tess continued to look through her paper work but glancing at Zoe very now and again.

"Thank you for telling me Tess and now I know I am going to tell him" Tess smiled knowing she had brought the 2 people who clearly should be together.

Zoe thanked Tess one last time before she walked up to Nick's office not bothering to knock so she just wondered in to see Nick bend over his desk writing away. Nick looked up and was surprised to see Zoe standing in his office.

"Zoe, is everything alright?" Nick asked with a concerned look in his face. Zoe walked close to Nick and she pulled his chair out from under his desk and she sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around Nick who Hugged Zoe back.

"I'm sorry, about today" Zoe whispered in his ear which made goose bumps appear.

"I'm sorry too Zo, but I am worried about you, I love you Zoe" Nick kissed the Zoe on the lips but Zoe deepened the kiss but pulled out of the kiss to say to Nick "I love you too Nick, tonight sounds wonderful and I can't wait to spent time with you" Zoe held on to Nick and they held on to each other until Zoe's pager went off making her jump and nearly falling to the floor.

"I will wait for you at reception when you finish your shift alright?" Nick asked before Zoe went to kiss Nick on the lips before saying a quick yes and rushing out the door.

Lucky enough for Zoe's shift went really quickly and she was grabbing her coat and bag when she saw Nick waiting at the reception looking rather handsome. Zoe quickly opened her bag and made sure the test was tucked away in her bag before she left the staffroom and made her way to Nick.

"Hello" Zoe said before she placed a kiss on Nick's cheek and taking his arm. "Ready to go?" Zoe nodded and they said night to everyone as they walked by. Zoe mouthed a thank you to Tess who smiled and nodded to say she understood.

A few moments later they arrived at Nick's apartment where Nick and Zoe cuddled up on the sofa with a nice glass of wine but little did Nick know when he wasn't looking Zoe poured her wine in to the plant that was next to her.

Zoe took a deep breath before she told Nick the news. "Nick I have something I need to tell you"

"You can tell me whatever it is" this made Zoe smile as she was hoping he would say something like this.

"Ok I am not sure how to say so I am going to come out with it"

"Ok" Nick nodded.

"Ok , Nick I am pregnant and it's yours" Zoe looked at nick who did not say anything but he had a huge smile on his face before he grabbed hold of Zoe and hugged her very tight. Zoe smiled because she knew Tess was right and she was glad that she told Nick because the secret was killing her.

"How far along are you?" Nick asked as he let go of Zoe.

"I'm guessing 12 weeks"

"So you were pregnant when I... well you know" Zoe nodded and placed her hand over her stomach.

"This is brilliant, I love you Zoe Hanna" Nick kissed Zoe and got up but stopped to say something to Zoe.

"Oh, I was giving you wine not so long ago and you glass was empty every time"

"Don't panic I have been pouring it into the plant, so I will need to get you a new plant" Zoe giggled which made Nick chuckle as he disappeared.

**I hope you liked that chapter as I couldn't keep you all waiting as you have all been asking me to update and I didn't want to let you down.**


	6. Chapter 6

Nick wondered back into the lounge where Zoe was sitting and sat down next to Zoe and pulled her closer to him where he placed his hand over stomach and said "you are so special, I have been waiting for you" Nick said which made Zoe cry.

"Hey come on Zoe" Nick kissed the top of Zoe's head and his hand was still resting on Zoe's stomach.

"Let's order I am starving" Zoe said as she placed her hand over Nick's.

That night Nick held on to Zoe and they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms which they both had been longing to do for a long-time.

Early hours the next morning Zoe woke up in a panic as she took in her surroundings and couldn't remember where she was so she looked to her right to see Nick fast asleep holding her tight. Zoe smiled and watched Nick sleep he looked so peaceful.

"Oh god" Zoe groaned as she felt the nausea coming on strongly so she threw back the covers and rushed into Nick's on suite bathroom and lifted the toilet seat just in time and emptied her stomach. Half an hour later Nick woke up to hear a strange sound coming from the bathroom. Nick looked to his right to see Zoe's side of the bed empty. Nick dragged himself out of bed and wondered to the bathroom to see Zoe kneeling over the toilet emptying her stomach contents with tears stinging her eyes. Nick bent down to Zoe's level and rubbed her back and held back her shiny black hair and tried to soothe her best he could.

"Shh come on Zo, it will be over soon, I'm here it's alright?" Nick kissed the top of Zoe's head.

Zoe finally felt the sickness subside and it was then that she began to sob as she wiped her mouth with a piece of toilet paper.

"Nick, please make it stop" Zoe cried as she leant into him as he held her tight.

"It's alright, if I could swap places with you I would" Nick and Zoe stayed cuddling in the bathroom until they realised that they needed to be at work very soon.

"We better get ready for work" Zoe said as she pulled out the hug.

"We won't be going to work until you are sure that you are alright" Nick raised his eye brow waiting for her answer.

"I am fine now Nick, I love you Nick" Zoe kissed Nick before she got up and started getting ready for work.

Nick and Zoe were ready to go so they hopped in his car and they drove to work together.

"Nick, can we keep this a secret just for now please" Zoe asked as she watched Nick drive waiting for his answer.

"Ok, if that's what you want sweetheart" Nick grabbed Zoe's and hand and kissed it and then gave it a squeeze.

"Thank you but it is still early days Nick I don't want to jinx it that's all, but Linda and Tess know" Zoe said as she smiled at Nick who shook his head knowing Linda had to know because Zoe and Linda never kept anything from each other.

Nick pulled up into his reserved space where Zoe climbed out the car and waited for Nick as she locked the car. Nick placed his hand in Zoe's and they walked into the ED hand in hand. You would not think that Zoe had been crying earlier with Nick holding her as they both plastered their smiling faces as they were greeted by work colleagues and close friends.

"Well I have a meeting now but I will be coming to check on you" Nick kissed Zoe who kissed Nick back without hesitation.

"Nick I am fine seriously I don't need you to check up on me" Zoe said sounding rather annoyed.

"Zoe, please I will feel better knowing that I have made sure you are fine, alright?" Nick kissed her on the cheek before he left for his meeting.

"Hey, come on I want all the details, did you tell him? how did he take it?"Linda asked not bothering to keep quiet.

"I did tell him, let's go in the staffroom" Zoe lead Linda into the staffroom and shut the door.

"Ok, I told him and he was over the moon and well I couldn't have wanted it to go any other way" Zoe beamed

"All though, he wasn't to keep checking on me and making sure I am fine"

"That's wonderful, I am so pleased for you, he only wants to make sure you are alright Zoe because he loves you and cares for you" Linda said cheerfully they had to end their conversation because Lenny came into the staffroom knowing that he walked into the middle of something.

"Sorry did I interrupt anything?" Lenny asked as he looked at Linda and Zoe who shook their heads and told him no.

A few hours later Zoe was standing at reception when her vision blurred and she felt dizzy so she walked to the staffroom the best she could as she couldn't see much with her blurry vision. Once inside the staff room Zoe went to grab a drink but she didn't quite make it as she felt the dizziness get worse and she eventually blacked out ad she fell to the floor and laid unconscious until some entered the staff room and found Zoe laying on the floor.

"Help some help" Sam said as she checked Zoe's pulse which felt weak and her breathing was slow. Lenny came rushing into help but he gasped as he saw Zoe lying on the floor.

"Get Nick Jordan "Sam ordered as she placed Zoe a bed that Big Mac brought in.

"Alright I need an ECG, let's get full blood and let's get a line in" Lenny nodded as he did what Sam requested.

"What the hell "Linda said as she arrived in resus after being paged by Tess who was busy trying to get a line in Zoe.

"Ok what do you need" Linda asked as she grabbed some gloves and walked over to Zoe.

The resus doors slammed open with a furious Nick who rushed to Zoe and held her hand.


	7. Chapter 7

"I found her like this in the staffroom Mr J" Nick looked at Zoe who had a slight bruise appearing on her forehead from hitting the floor.

"How long has seen been like this?" Nick asked Sam who shrugged her shoulders.

"That's not good enough Sam"

"Nick we need to give her Odansentron" Sam said reaching for the medicine draw but Nick shouted no because of the side effect of the drug which made Sam pull her hand back.

"Why, we need to give it to her Nick"

"Give her Metoclopmide" Nick ordered.

"Nick that's not as effective as Odansentorn "Sam said backing down when she was thinking about Zoe's needs.

"Just do it, the ... side effects" Nick held on to Zoe's hand tight and removed the loose hairs that were in Zoe's face.

"Oh, right congratulations, ok 10mils of Metoclopmide please Linda" Sam said as she placed a hand on Nick's shoulder. Linda injected the drug into Zoe's IV line. A few moments later Zoe's eyes fluttered open and she took in her surroundings with a frown wondering how she got here and why did her head hurt and what was pulling when she moved her arm. Zoe saw that she had an IV Line in her arms attached to a bag of saline. Zoe sat up and gagged as she felt that she needed to be sick so Linda grabbed a sick bowl and placed it under Zoe's mouth at the right time as Zoe pucked her guts up.

Once Zoe finished being sick she finally noticed that Nick was sitting on the side of her bed holding her hand with a worried look on his face.

"Nick, what's going on why am I here with this in my arm" Zoe pointed to her IV line.

"You fainted in the staffroom Zoe" Nick didn't sound too pleased with Zoe.

"We need to get Zoe in for CT "Sam said to Nick who shook his head

"Hold off the CT unless she deteriorates any further" Nick still held on to Zoe's had.

"Ok" Sam wrote all that down on Zoe's notes and then walked away with Linda following closely behind her. They wanted to give Nick and Zoe so time alone.

"Zoe, what on earth? I came down here and saw that you were on a trolley fully unconscious" Nick raised his voice slightly.

"I was standing at reception when I felt dizzy and my vision went blurry so I went into the staffroom to get a drink and then that's all I remember" tears began slide down her face.

"You didn't eat breakfast this morning did you Zoe" Nick knew the answer was no straight away.

"No I didn't but if I do eat anything I bring it back up again a few seconds later" Zoe wiped the tears that began to fall.

"I'm sorry" Zoe whispered as she turned her head away from Nick because she couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"It's alright Zoe, look at me, as long as you and the baby are fine that's all that matters" Nick placed a kiss on her lips.

A couple of hours later Zoe was a loud to be discharged with her ECG and bloods came back clear. Nick was called in to an emergency meeting which left Zoe discharging herself. Nick told Zoe to go home as soon as she was told she could go but Zoe got discharged and then went back to work.

Nick sat in the boring board meeting doodling on a pad unaware that Zoe was back to work helping others.

"Zoe, you shouldn't be working" Linda said as she drew back the curtain not knowing Zoe was in there.

"I can't go home, I will be bored and plus I feel fine" Linda rolled her eyes at Zoe, she amazed her sometimes.

Nick's meeting ended a couple of hours later So he spent the last half an hour of his shift wandering round the hospital knowing that Zoe was home asleep with their baby safe and sound in her womb but that was about to change when Nick pulled back a cubical curtain to see Zoe doing sutures. This sent Nick to boiling point.

"Dr Hanna a word outside please" Nick forced a smile on his face to wanting to alarm Zoe's patient. Zoe took a deep breath when she told her patient she would be right back. Zoe pulled the curtain back around and walked over to Nick who was pacing backwards and forwards muttering under his breath.

"Zoe , you promised you would go home and rest, but I find you here still working so clearly our baby means nothing to you and you clearly don't care" Nick said calmly

"Of course I care about our baby but Nick I am fine stop fussing because you are driving me insane checking on me every five minutes" Zoe spat back.

"Fine , I will leave you alone" nick turned and walked away towards his office leaving Zoe standing rooted to the spot feeling really bad about the way she spoke to Nick who was just looking out for and the baby.

Zoe sighed and turned and walked back in to the cubicles and went to carry on with the sutures.

"Sorry about that, lets finish you off" Zoe smiled and sat back on the stool and carried on.

"Have you just had a row with your partner, was he your partner who just came in here, he seemed like he was and you could see he cares about you" Zoe's patient asked as she watched Zoe do the sutures neatly.

"Yeah I did, is it that obvious and that's him" Zoe shook her head and carried on working otherwise she would cry her eyes out.

"I'm sure you will sort it out, he loves you Dr Hanna"

"Please call me Zoe, do you really think so because I have only just got him back and now I have ruined things again" Zoe sighed and smiled weakly at her patient.

**This is my quick update for you all who have asked for me to update again. I hope you liked that chapter. Thanks once again for you amazing reviews . **


	8. Chapter 8

"There we go all done, I will send you a follow-up appointment for you to have your sutures removed" Zoe threw all the used equipment in the waste bin in the corner.

"Zoe, go and sort thing out if I was you" Zoe smiled and thanked her patient for all her help.

Zoe filed all the paper work and went to make herself a much-needed coffee in the staffroom. Zoe grabbed a cup and went to pour a spoon full of Coffee into the mug but stopped when she realised that she was about to pour normal coffee in the cup so she put it back and grabbed the decaffeinated coffee and made her coffee.

Zoe took a sip of her coffee and let out a sigh of relief. Zoe plucked up the courage to go and see Nick. Zoe walked up the steps to Nick's office and took an other large sip of coffee before she opened the office door and poked her head round the door to see Nick frowning with concentration bent over some paperwork. Zoe slowly and quietly into Nick's office and closed the door quietly.

"What do you want Zoe, I am busy" Nick said not even bothering to look up at Zoe.

"Look I'm here to say sorry" Zoe walked over to sit on the edge of the table near Nick who didn't even move or talk.

"Ok , look I do care about our baby Nick and I know when to say I can and can't work and I know that the baby is fine I can feel it" Zoe placed her hand over her stomach.

"Nick please say something, please I love you" Zoe felt the salty tears stream down her cheek which she wiped away with her hand.

"Fine" Zoe got up from sitting at the table and opened the door and stormed out of Nick's office. The banging of the door made Nick finally look up from his paper work.

Nick and Zoe's shift had ended so Nick came down to the Ed to try and find Zoe so he tried the staffroom but jumped out hid skin when he everyone saw him there and they patted him on the back congratulating him and Nick smiled politely but he scanned the room looking for Zoe.

"So everyone one where are here because Sam and Tom are engaged and we wanted to wish them all the best for the future so if you could all raise you glasses to Sam and Tom new beginnings " Charlie raised his glass and toasted to the couple and everyone cheered and raised their glasses. Meanwhile outside the staffroom Zoe walked past the staffroom and stopped to look through the windows to see everyone cheering and raising their glasses. Zoe spotted Nick raising his glass cheered as if nothing had happened. "To new beginnings "Nick said loudly and everyone cheered. This brought tears to Zoe's eyes and she had to walk away.

Zoe walked away with tears stinging her eyes as she walked over to her car and unlocked it and slammed the door shut once she was inside. It was then that Zoe let the tears that stream down her cheeks as she drove off towards her home.

Mean while back in the ED Nick said he was pleased for Sam and Tom when he left the room to see if he could find Zoe. Half an hour later Nick still hadn't found Zoe he pulled out his mobile and dialled Zoe's number but was greeted with Zoe's voice mail.

"**This is Zoe, you know what to do and when to do it"** Nick left Voice mail after the beep for Zoe hoping that she will call him back he knew deep down that she wouldn't call him back. Nick looked defeated as he walked back to his office and grabbed his things and headed home.

Zoe opened the door to her apartment and looked at the mess around everywhere but chose to ignore it so she headed to the bedroom and got changed in to some pj's and cuddled up on the sofa wishing Nick was here to cuddle up to. Zoe grabbed her mobile and saw that she had a missed call and a voice mail. Zoe listened to the voicemail which made her cry even more hearing Nick's voice.

Zoe hesitated whether she should call Nick. Zoe plucked up the courage and dialled Nick's number and waited as it continued to ring after a couple of Rings Nick answered.

"Hello"

"Hi Nick its Zoe, look I just wanted to ermmmm say sorry about today"

"No Zoe it was my entire fault I was an Idiot, come round mine" Nick asked hoping Zoe would agree.

"I can't I am all ready for bed but you can come round here" Zoe said rather flirty

"I will be round in 5, oh and Zoe ... I love you too" Nick ended the call and rushed to get round Zoe's and as promised 5 minutes later Nick was at Zoe's. As soon as Zoe opened the door she rushed into Nick's arms and he held her tight and they kissed passionately.

"I missed you" Zoe said as she pulled away from Nick and pulled him to the sofa where they sat cuddled up.

"I missed you to Zo, how are you both?" Nick placed a hand over Zoe's stomach and leant forward and kissed Zoe's stomach which made her giggle as it tickled.

Nick and Zoe lay on the sofa cuddled up and they both fell asleep on the sofa with Nick cuddling Zoe and Zoe lying on Nick's chest.

**Sorry that wasn't very long but I t was a quick update and I will try to update again today. I hope you liked this chapter .**


	9. Chapter 9

Zoe slowly opened her eyes to see Nick was still fast asleep and that they both were on the sofa. Zoe placed a kiss on Nick's cheek before she carefully getting out of his grasp and tip toed into the kitchen to make herself a decaffeinated coffee and a normal coffee for Nick which made her want a normal coffee because as much as she drank the deaf coffee it was never the same as normal coffee. Nick began to stir as he could smell the fresh coffee.

"Morning" Zoe said as she placed a coffee on the table for Nick who thanked her and kissed her cheek and to a large gulp burning his tongue in the process.

"Morning Zoe" Nick winked at her as he became alive after that surge of caffeine. Zoe smiled before rushing into the bathroom and slamming the door shut to empty her stomach. This morning sickness was beginning to become a routine for Zoe. Nick stretched and yawned before he got off the sofa. Nick wandered over to the bathroom and opened the door to see Zoe kneeling over the toilet emptying her stomach. Nick was used to sick with his job he was used to seeing sick day in and day out but he hated the fact that it was Zoe who was going through this.

Nick knelt down and held back Zoe's hair as she bent over the toilet again to only wretch as there was nothing for else for her to bring up. Once Zoe felt the sickness subside she smiled at Nick and got up and wrapped her arms around Nick and held on to him. Nick kissed the top of Zoe's head and held on to her.

"I saw you celebrating yesterday, I heard what you said about new beginnings which made me think that you had moved on and left me to bring the baby up by myself" Zoe whispered to Nick who pushed Zoe back slightly so he could look at her.

"I was celebrating yes but I was looking for you and I got caught up and I would never leave you Zoe and your carrying my child" Nick watched Zoe as she relaxed a bit.

"Have I cleared that up for you?" Nick asked.

"Yes, you have" Zoe pulled Nick closer to her and placed light kiss on his lips as she walked away to take a shower and get ready for work. Nick watched Zoe walk away and head into the bathroom to take a shower. Nick decided to watch some TV whilst he waited for Zoe. A few moments later Zoe appeared clean and refreshed wearing a simple Green shirt with a smart black pencil skirt which was starting to feel a bit snug round her growing stomach. Nick got up and wrapped his arms around Zoe from behind and kissed her cheek and placed his hands on her stomach.

Nick was dressed and ready to go to work. They both decided to take separate cars as they wanted to act professional at work at least. They both pulled in to their reserved parking spaces got out the car and walked over to Zoe's old smoking spot and shared a quick kiss. Nick went in first and walked over to reception to pick up his mail to read. Zoe rushed in late as usual.

"Late yet again Dr Hanna, so what is the excuse this time" nick asked as he raised his eyes brow waiting impatiently for her reply.

"I had a visitor last night and I woke up late" Zoe rushed into the staffroom with Nick following closely behind.

"A word in my office" Nick looked round to see if anyone saw them but once he saw that it was clear he gave Zoe a secret Wink which always made her go weak at the knees.

"Fine" Nick walked away and headed to his office with Zoe following closely behind.

Once they reached Nick's office and they shut the door Zoe rushed up to Nick and kissed him passionately wanting him.

There was a knock at the door which made Zoe and Nick jump apart. Zoe brushed herself off and Nick wiped his lips knowing how much lip gloss Zoe wears he knew she would leave kiss marks but Nick miss one and Zoe never spotted it until a few moments later.

"Come in "Nick called out

"Oh sorry Nick, I can come back later" Charlie said poking his head into the office.

"Don't be silly; what can I do for you Charlie?" Nick asked cheerfully

Meanwhile Zoe was trying to tell Nick that he had a lipstick mark on his lips as she kept placing her hand over her mouth and rubbing it trying to point out Nick had a that he had missed and lucky for Zoe Nick understood what she was trying to say as he grabbed a tissue from his pocket and wiped the kiss mark away making Charlie frown.

"You don't need to hide your relationship from me, all of Holby know "Charlie chuckled at them both trying to clearly hide that they had shared a quick kiss on Nick's office.

"Ok very true Charlie, what I can do for you as you never said"

"I need a second opinion on a patient down stairs but don't worry they can wait "Charlie smirked before he walked out.

"I think we will need to be more careful" Zoe said as she smirked at Nick and they kissed him again but Nick pulled away.

"I think we should get back to work, fancy coming round mine to-night?" Zoe nodded and kissed Nick on the cheek and then walked out of his office and started work.

"Hey how are things with you and Nick" Linda said as she approached Zoe who was looking at a computer screen at reception.

"Huh, oh yeah we are alright thank you , actually we just had a little run in with Charlie as we were kissing in his office" Zoe laughed.

"Oh no you didn't, what did Charlie do?" Linda said wanting more. Zoe never replied as Nick walked by them both giving Zoe a quick wink before walking into resus. Linda giggled as she watched the interaction with Nick and Zoe.

**I hope that was alright for you wonderful readers. Well that's my last update until Sunday I'm afraid with working stupid hours this week**.


	10. Chapter 10

Later on that day Nick decided to stay in resus and help his colleagues as they were rather busy today with a massive collision on the motor way. Nick was busy trying to save his patient when Zoe walked over and offered to help Nick as she could see he was just about managing.

Nick snapped at Zoe as he was rushing to save his patient life but Zoe was annoyed the way that Nick spoke to her so she just carried on and Ignored Nick's demands for help or scans that he would need.

"Zoe get Neuro down here" Nick barked

"Please" Zoe stormed over to the phone and called for Neuro who said that they would be there in 5 minutes.

"Well when will they get there?" Nick demanded as Zoe hung up the phone.

"They will be down here in 5" Zoe decided she would help Sam as she was rather fed up with Nick snapping at her.

"Sam, what do you need" Zoe asked as she reached Sam. "Could you book theatre" Zoe nodded and did as she was asked.

"Zoe, help now" Nick called from the other side of the room. "I can't I'm calling theatre" Zoe yelled back.

"Let Sam do that, I need you here now" Nick demanded

Zoe put the phone down and walked over to Nick who grabbed hold of Zoe and pulled her round "put your hand there" Nick placed Zoe's hand over the patients bleeding wound.

After 5 minutes later the patient was stable so Zoe could remove her hand and Nick had calmed down.

"Thank you for your help Zoe" Nick walked over to Zoe and went to wrap his arms around her but she moved away and walked out of resus leaving Nick looking confused to why Zoe was acting this way.

"You might want to apologise to Zoe, you were so rude earlier" Sam whispered as she walked past.

Mean while in the staffroom Zoe made herself a coffee and sat down on the sofa and placed her hand over her stomach. Linda went to walk in the staffroom but she stopped as she watched Zoe make her coffee and then sit down and placed her hand over her stomach and took sips of her coffee. Linda decided to walk in "Hey, alright Zo" Linda asked as she put the kettle on.

"Not really, Nick was snapping at me when I was resus and I had to bite my tongue as he is my boss when I am here otherwise I would have let him have it" Zoe took another sip of her coffee.

"I know he can get carried away and very bossy but I don't think he realises he is doing it to be honest so give him benefit of the doubt ok" Linda made herself a coffee and sat down next to Zoe

"Ok I will but if he does that again then he gets it" Zoe and Linda Laughed.

When Zoe and Linda finished their coffees they went their separate ways and carried on working. Zoe was busy carrying a pile of Patient Notes when she bumped into someone and her notes went flying everywhere .Zoe reached out to pick up some papers when their hands touched which sent shivers down their spines.

"Oh I am very sorry" Zoe looked up to see it was Matt strong

"Matt... Hi" Zoe stuttered nervously

"Wow look at you, you look amazing as always. I heard that you broke up with Nick" Matt asked as he handed Zoe the last pieces of notes.

"Well I did break up with him but we are back on" Zoe went to walk away but Matt followed.

"Still no wedding ring I see not even the famous Nick Jordan can't get that ring on your finger" Matt chuckled.

"Yes still no ring but we are having a baby" Matt looked shocked as he looked Zoe not believing what she just said.

"I thought ... you couldn't have children" Matt looked puzzled.

"Well I was told that yes but then I started taking fertility drugs and it worked and I am a month a long" Zoe placed the notes on the desk at reception and began sorting them out and placing them in the correct trays.

"Well I am very pleased for you both" Matt placed a miss on Zoe's cheek but Zoe and Matt were UN aware that Nick was just round the corner listening to their conversation and watching their every move.

"Zoe why did you choose him over me" Matt whispered but Nick still heard.

"I love Nick and I just didn't love you the way I do Nick and as much as I try I will always love you but not the way you think" Zoe quickly added.

Nick couldn't hide any longer so he walked over and slammed some notes on the desk making Zoe and Matt jump.

"Matt, what are you doing here?" Nick asked as he eyed Matt as he never liked him and he always tried to take Zoe away from him.

"I was just down here for a patient but I ended up bumping to Zoe and we were talking, so I hear congratulations are in order" Matt held out his hand for Nick to shake but soon pulled it away when Nick clearly wasn't going to shake it.

"Well I better get go, it's was good to see you Zoe and you too Nick take care" Matt walked away.

"So, you looked pleased to see him "Nick asked with a smirk on his lips

"Oh come on Nick, you know I was engaged to him anyway I told I was with you" Zoe told Nick who didn't look too impressed.

"What was that Kiss on the cheek all about then" Nick looked at Zoe hoping she wouldn't lie about it.

"Matt kissed me Nick, I didn't kiss him and I think you already know what" Zoe had enough of Nick's questioning so she walked off with her heels clicking on the floor and head down low.

**I hope you liked that little update a dn I am a fraid that this might be my only update today as I have things to do but I Will try to update again if I can.**


	11. Chapter 11

Nick watched as Zoe walked away, Zoe has such great bum Nick shook his head to try and take his mind of Zoe's bum.

Nick walked to the reception desk and asked Noël to take messages for Nick As he was popping put stairs but he never said where he was going. Nick walked into the lift and pushed the button for floor 4 and waited for the lift to take him to his destination. Once the lift dinged and opened its doors Nick marched out and head to the anaesthetist department and was on look out for Matt. Nick wandered round the whole department but he never found Matt so he asked the receptionist where to find him.

"Hi I am looking for Matt strong, where could I find him please?" Nick asked politely

"Dr strong is in his office which is on the floor above and once you get out the lift take the corridor on the right and then you can't miss it" the receptionist said politely.

"Thank you" Nick nodded and headed back towards the lift. Nick took the lift to the next floor and then turned right as instructed and he finally found matt's office. Nick knocked on the door and waited to be told to enter by Matt.

"Come in" Matt said as he never bothered to look up and see who it was who had just entered his office.

"Oh Nick, how can I help you?" Matt asked looking rather puzzled why Nick was here to see him.

"Well I Just wanted to say stay away from Zoe please" Nick tried to say it as nice a possible but he really meant it.

"Look Nick me and Zoe have a history but we are just good friends and he loves you Nick as much as I want Zoe she is in love with you Nick and she always will be" Matt said raising his voice slightly as he angry that he had to prove himself to Nick.

"I Love Zoe and I don't want to lose her again and I know you have a history but I am worried she will come back to you as you where always the best one for her and not me but I can't help who I love" Nick moved closer to Matt and held out his hand for matt to shake.

Matt took Nick's hand and shook it to say that he understood. "I am glad that we have sorted that out and I am sorry to have bothered you" Nick said as he turned to leave.

"Nick" Nick turned round to see that matt wanted to say something. "She loves you Nick she really does so you don't need to worry one bit but just don't treat her like the girls that you have dated in the past and don't crush her heart" Matt nodded to confirm that he had finished and Nick walked out.

Mean while Nick was making his way back down to the ED, Zoe took a few moments to herself outside the ED and lit up a cigarette and took a long drag knowing that one wouldn't hurt. Zoe was busy looking round the car park that she never noticed Nick had walked outside and crept up behind her.

"I don't think so" Nick snatched the cigarette out of Zoe's hand and threw it to the floor and put it out.

"Nick that was my last one" Zoe shook her head as she couldn't believe Nick sometimes.

"Don't look at me like that you know you shouldn't be smoking in your condition" Nick raised his eye brow.

"Great another thing on the band list along with Regular coffee" Zoe rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry I was out of order before but I know that you and Matt have a history together and I was worried that I had pushed you away after how I treated you today when I really didn't mean it" Nick sounded rather nervous and he couldn't look at Zoe.

"I know, but I chose you Nick and I wouldn't have it any other way and I love you Nick Jordan" Zoe moved closer to Nick and gently kissed him on the lips.

"I love you Zoe" Nick placed his arm round Zoe pulling her closer to him and they walked back into the ED and carried on working like nothing happened.

"We need to book you in for your first scan, how about I try to squeeze you in later on today" Nick asked as he held on to Zoe who smiled and agreed knowing this time that she has Nick's baby growing comfortably in her womb.

"Great I will make some calls and I will come and get you and then we can go together" Nick sounded excited and this time Zoe was excited and couldn't wait to see their baby.

Nick left Zoe to her work as Nick and several things that he needed to do by the end of the day. Zoe was busy as there was so much to do due to staff illness and holidays coming up so Zoe was working extra hard. Nick called his friends on the maternity ward and asked if they could squeeze his girlfriend in for her first scan. Nick loved have all this power and he was very popular at the ED so he got things done quickly for him or Zoe.

Nick thanked his contact and went and to find Zoe and tell her that they could see her today for her first scan. Nick hunted High and low for Zoe and he eventually found her covered in blood from head to toe which made Nick laugh.

"What are you laughing at Nick" Zoe laughed

"We have a appointment at half 6 so, I will meet you at the reception desk alright" Zoe Nodded as she didn't want to open her mouth as her patients artery had burst and was squirting everywhere ad it squirted blood out which stopped just below her lip and Zoe was lucky that she chose not to open her mouth at that point. Nick grabbed hold of Zoe's arm and pulled her away from the patient and kissed her on her clean cheek as the other Cheek was covered in blood.


	12. Chapter 12

Zoe was battling to save her patients life and it was rather critical and he was in a very bad way. Zoe glanced at the clock which made Zoe panic it was 5 minutes until Zoe was meant to meet Nick for their scan.

"Dylan can you take over here please I have somewhere I need to be" Zoe asked as she took of the blood soaked apron which she was glad that she put on.

"Not really Zoe I have a patient of my own" Dylan said sternly an walked back to his patient.

"Dylan please I really have to go" Zoe said firmly

"Zoe I said no, go and ask someone else" Dylan said coldly.

"Fine" Zoe muttered under breath before she walked away.

"Ah Tom could please take over for me as I have somewhere I need to be and it involves Nick Jordan and you wouldn't want to annoy him would you" Zoe said pleading with puppy dog eyes.

"Zoe you had my help as soon as you asked but thanks for the little reminder that your property of Nick Jordan" Tom laughed and walked into resus .

Zoe rushed over to reception to see Nick getting impatient and looking at his watch taping his foot.

"Where the hell have you been Zoe" Nick asked as he looked at his watch.

"Sorry but I was trying to save some one's life , sorry I will let them die next time then mean I that's not in my job description to save lives is " Zoe said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes at Nick's attitude.

"Very funny, come on lets go otherwise we will miss it" Nick held out his hand for Zoe to take which she took without question. They walked into the lift and headed for the maternity ward.

"Are you nervous" Nick asked as he felt Zoe lean it to him which she did when she was nervous. Zoe nodded which made Nick pull her closer into him and kissed the top of her head.

The elevator dinged to let them know that it was there floor. Nick took old of Zoe's hand and they exited the elevator and walked over to the reception to let them know they were here.

"Hi how can I help you" the receptionist asked politely

"We have an appointment for Dr Hanna" Nick said as he still held on to Zoe's hand.

"Great all booked in please take a seat and the midwife will be with you" the receptionist said cheerfully and Nick and Zoe thanked her and took a seat.

Nick and Zoe sat quietly as they both were rather nervous but the silence was a comfortable silence rather than awkward silence.

"Dr Hanna please" A lady in blue scrubs called out as she read her list. Zoe and Nick Jumped out of their seats as they heard Zoe's name being called.

"Oh Good to see you Nick" the lady said cheerfully as she guided them into a room just off the waiting area.

"Ok, so you are the father are you Nick?" the midwife asked

"Yes, Susan I am" Nick said proudly.

"Alright great, Hi Dr Hanna I am Susan head Midwife so we are here for your 12 week scan? Correct" Susan asked as she ticked if off on her notes.

"Yep that right "Zoe said as she sat on the bed.

"Ok right I will apply a gel which might be quite cold so, if you could lifer your top up so I can scan your stomach"

Zoe complied and lifted her top. Nick walked over to the bed and sat down in a chair just next to Zoe and Zoe reached out her hand for Nick to take which he took willingly and held tight.

"Aright everything is set up so I am just going to put that gel on" Susan placed the cold gel on Zoe's stomach.

"Alright let's have a look shall we" Susan said as she slid the scanner over Zoe's stomach until she found the right spot and there on the screen was this tiny little baby in Zoe's womb.

"Alright there we go "Susan said as moved the screen so Zoe and Nick could look.

"Everything is fine, great size and healthy and you have a very comfortable baby in there "Susan chuckled.

Nick and Zoe couldn't say anything they were staring at the screen in complete daze. "Well I will give you a few moments alone "Susan said as she walked away. Once Susan was out of sight it was then that Zoe looked at Nick who was crying but he tried to hide it but Zoe knew he was crying. Zoe herself had tears streaming down her cheeks with joy.

"I love you Zoe" Nick whispered and bent down and kissed her and Zoe kissed Nick back and whispered "I love you too Nick" Zoe wiped her eyes as she heard Susan coming back into the room.

"Ok, is everything alright?" Susan asked as she saw that they both had been crying and were rather silent.

"Yeah everything is fine thank you" Nick said as she smiled at Susan.

"Ok, well I will print you off to copies and then I will send you your 20 weeks scan appointment "Susan printed out 2 copies of the scan and handed Zoe and Nick a copy.

Susan wiped Zoe's stomach and pulled her top back down and then Zoe got up holding the scan and walked over to Nick.

"Ok your all done , so I will see you again soon but if you feel if anything happens or doesn't feel right then please come and see me straight away alright, well congratulations to you both" Susan showed Nick and Zoe the way out and they walked back towards the lift clutching their scans holding hands in pure silence. Once the lift opened Nick and Zoe walked in and Nick pushed the button to the ED and they headed back down stairs knowing that they will have to break the news to their friends and of course their family which they booth dreaded as they hardly speak to their parents as much as they should.

**I hope you all liked that chapter and I am sorry for the lack of updates but I have been super busy but, I want to thank you all for your amazing reviews on this story and to be honest I thought this was not going to be as popular as it is.**


	13. Chapter 13

Nick and Zoe waited for the lift to bring them back to the ED. Zoe took hold of Nick's hand which was rather sweaty.

Once the lift brought them back to reality Nick and Zoe walked out confidently with their heads held high and to their luck no one knew they had been to the maternity ward so they walked in to the ED hand in hand over to reception.

"Can I get everyone's attention please" Nick said raising his voice so others could hear.

"Ok, well me and Zoe as you know are back together and we are going to become parents and we have just been to our first scan" Nick said proudly as he wrapped his arm around Zoe who leant in to him.

There were cheers around the room with their colleagues congratulating them both.

"Thank you everyone" Zoe said politely as she held on to nick who kissed the top of Zoe's head.

"How about we all head to the pub and celebrate the good news" Nick said as he looked round at his colleagues who all agreed that it would be a good idea.

"Congratulations you 2" Tess said as she hugged Zoe nearly squashing her to death.

"Thanks Tess but you are squashing me a bit" Zoe said laughing

"Oh sorry, I get carried away sometimes" Tess said as she let go of Zoe feeling rather guilty.

"That's alright" Zoe chuckled

"So you owe me money Big Mac" Noël said to Big Mac as he held out his hand.

"Yeah alright" Big Mac said with this strong Welsh accent, as he dug deep into his pocket and extracting a £5 and shoving it into Noel's out stretched hand.

"What bet have you got going now" Nick asked rolling his eyes

"Well we bet how long it took for you and Zoe to tell us you are back together and Noël here was the nearest" Big Mac pointed to Noël who had a big smirk on his face.

"Well anyway everyone I want you to give Zoe as much as support you can when I am not around to do it myself and I want Zoe to have light duties from now understood and as much as Dr Hanna protests then you send her to me" Nick looked at Zoe who already looked annoyed.

Everyone nodded to say they understood, "Right back to work everyone and what I just said starts now" Nick said before all the staff disappeared again.

Nick went to walk away but Zoe followed Nick to his office but Nick knew this would happen so he was more than ready to tell Zoe she was only doing light duties from now on. Once they reached Nicks office and shut the door Zoe began to let Nick have it.

"Nick, I am not doing just light duties you can shove it" Zoe said as she paced the room backwards and forwards.

"Zoe I am telling you as your boss that you will do as I say and as your partner I am asking you to please do only light duties for you and the baby" Nick said keeping his cool.

"Well as you colleague I am telling you to shove it and I am not doing just light duties and as your partner I am still saying shove it and I know when to stop and take a break and when I can't handle it" Zoe was angry that Nick didn't discuss this with her first.

"Zoe please don't do this, I am only thinking of you and the baby as these early stages" Nick still stayed as cool as he answered Zoe back.

"Well then looks like I am going to have to resign then as I am not just doing bloody cubical duties" Zoe shouted feeling the anger rise.

"Fine resign , I have tried looking out for you as a boss and as a partner and you just throw it back in my face so just resign" Nick had enough staying calm so he raised his voice hoping it would make Zoe change her mind.

"Fine then you will have my letter of resignation in the minute as I will have all this free time working in cubicles and you will be one doctor down in trauma" Zoe said sarcastically

"Great thanks" nick said back in a sarcastic tone.

Zoe slammed the door open and then stormed out of Nick's office and down to cubicles where she started working because at this moment in time they were full in cubicles and Zoe was the free so she decided to help as much as she could and it was then that she thought about what Nick was saying in his office not long ago. Zoe excused herself from her patient so she walked round the corner and grabbed her mobile and typed a quick message to Nick.

**Nick, I'm sorry about the little argument not that long ago but I was mad as you could tell but now I know you were only doing it for my own good and for the sake of our baby and I was being selfish . I love you. Z XXX**

Zoe placed her phone back in her pocket and went back to dealing with her patient.

Mean while back in Nick's office Nick was still fuming about how Zoe was reacting when all he wanted to do was look after Zoe and their baby and why was she being so selfish when she should be think of her health and the baby's health too.

Nick heard his phone vibrate on the desk so he grabbed it and saw that there was a message from Zoe. Nick typed back to Zoe feeling bad think all he did about Zoe so he typed a message apologising for raising his voice.

**Zoe, I'm sorry too and I am glad that you agree about looking after you and the baby, I love you too and don't ever forget or doubt that. N xxx**

A few hours later everyone made their way to the pub to toast to Nick and Zoe's good news. Nick and Zoe told them that they will be right there as they wanted time to themselves.

Zoe and Nick stood looking at each other as they neither one wanted to say sorry first but Nick walked over to Zoe and pulled her into an embrace and held her tight. Zoe breathed in Nick's scent which calmed her down and made her feel safe, loved and needed.


	14. Chapter 14

Nick and Zoe stayed in that embrace for a few moments and then pulled a part.

"I'm sorry for acting the way I did" Zoe said feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry to Zo, let's not fight any more we need to be a team from now on with this little one on the way" Nick placed his hand on Zoe's stomach which made Zoe smile.

"We better get going" Zoe said as Nick wrapped his arm around her and they walked out of the ED and made their way to the pub.

Once they reached the pub they could hear the group as they were loud and clearly the loudest people in the pub. Zoe and Nick walked over to them and sat down and joined the group who cheered when they joined them.

"Right I guess it's my round" Nick said as he looked round the group who now and empty glasses, Nick got up from the table and headed to the bar and got the drinks.

"So, what are you hoping to have?" Sam asked as she smiled at Zoe with her hand instinctively on her stomach.

"To be honest I don't really mind as long as he or she is healthy" Smiled at her friends.

"Do you have any names yet or is it too early to thinking about names" Charlie asked politely

"Well we haven't really discussed any names yet but, I think it might be too early"

Nick rejoined the group with the round of drinks which he handed out and got polite "thank you's" from everyone.

"So I want to us to raise our glasses to Nick and Zoe to congratulate them" Tom said as he raised his glass and everyone followed suit as they raised their glasses and everyone took a sip.

"Thank you Tom" Zoe said cheerfully

Nick held out his hand under the table for Zoe to take and she did and held on to Nick's hand and gave it a squeeze and Nick Squeezed back.

A couple hours later they all called it a night and went their separate ways home. Nick and Zoe went back to Zoe's where they ordered a takeaway which Zoe had a bad craving for and Nick could not deny her that right as he had already banned Smoking and Caffeine. Once the food was delivered Nick and Zoe sat cuddled up on Zoe's sofa watching TV.

"About the light duties, I was thinking maybe you could still do trauma but you will have much more help to take the strain off you, how does that sound" Nick asked hoping he made Zoe happy.

"That sound perfect, thank you "Zoe kissed Nick "I love you Nick Jordan" Zoe said when she pulled away from the kiss.

"I love you too Zoe Hanna" Nick kissed Zoe passionately.

They lay wrapped in each other's arms with Nick placing his hand on Zoe's stomach. They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

They woke up early hours of the next morning; Zoe was the first to wake. Zoe looked round to see where she was and then she remembered that she fell asleep on the sofa last night watching TV. Zoe carefully got out of Nick's grasp and turned the TV off as they left it on last night, Zoe grabbed her hand bag and looked for her scan picture which she grabbed and then looked round the apartment for somewhere to put it. Zoe's eyes fell upon the fridge and that was the place so she walked over to the fridge and grabbed a couple of magnets and then placed the picture on the fridge which was held up by magnets which were cocktail glasses which she got a few years ago from her friends as they knew she liked to drink and they thought they were perfect for her.

Zoe took steps back and looked at her handy work and with a nod she walked away and began to make herself a decaf coffee. Zoe glanced at the scan a couple of times as she had never had one before and she wanted to make sure that it was real and was actually happening and not a dream.

Nick began to stir because he could smell the coffee; Nick sat up and looked round the lounge to find Zoe wasn't there so he looked at the open planned kitchen to see that Zoe was making a fresh pot of coffee.

"Morning sleepy head "Zoe said to Nick who chuckled because he was usually the early riser and Zoe usually slept in but today was different.

"Morning Zo, why are you up so early and I have to say I think that's the first time I have ever seen you up early and cheerful too" Nick furrowed his brow in amazement.

"ha-ha very funny, coffee?" its decaf by the way" Zoe said as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Yes please I could do with a cup of coffee if it will make me as chirpy as you are "Nick shook his head.

"I think I am going to have to tell my mother that she will be a grandmother" Nick said as Zoe placed the warm liquid on the table in front of Nick who picked the cup up and took a small sip.

"I have to tell my mother too, I will tell my mother if you tell your mother too" Zoe knew this sounded childish but she was rather nervous telling her mother that she was going to become a grandmother.

"Alright deal" Nick said as Zoe came and at next to him holding her coffee. Nick was worried about telling his mother that her grandchild was conceived out-of-wedlock because his mother was a devout catholic and Nick was brought up the same to believe in marriage before babies but now he had gone against religious upbringing and gone and got Zoe pregnant before placing that gold wedding band on her left hand. Nick never told Zoe that he was brought up a devout catholic even though he knew that Zoe wouldn't have minded but it's not really the first thing you mention when you start dating the woman of your dreams.


End file.
